


We're Your Family now. I'm your Family.

by the0moon0queen



Series: A Change in Scenery [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers: Age of Ultron (movie)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barton/Maximoff Family AU, Family, Multi, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the0moon0queen/pseuds/the0moon0queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE AGE OF ULTRON!!!</p>
<p>After the events of the battle with Ultron the Avengers accept a few new members and Clint makes a huge decision.<br/>Alternate Universe in which Clint saves Pietro at the end. Set right after the final battle in Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Your Family now. I'm your Family.

_It had been a few weeks after Ultron tried to destroy the world and bring “Peace”. And the Avengers had grown since. They added the likes of Vision, Falcon, War Machine and the Maximoff twins who were dubbed Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. With Bruce gone, they were going to need all the help they could get for whatever was ahead of them. Black Widow and Cap took lead of the team and started doing training sessions with the new recruits. Clint was now an on call agent, wanting to spend more time with his wife and kids on the farm. But even with the team together and Tony working on how to ensure better defenses with F.R.I.D.A.Y., they were still shaken up._  
  
Pietro wouldn’t have survived the battle if it wasn’t for Clint. He had seen him and the boy from afar, close to being riddled with bullet holes. He ran as fast as he could, faster than he had thought was possible for him, even with his powers. He had pushed the car in front of Clint and the boy but before he even knew what was happening, Clint grabbed him, slamming him down onto the ground behind the car with him and the boy, avoiding the spray of bullets. Clint still got shot on his side and Pietro had a few in his left leg, but they were alive. The Hulk threw Ultron out of the jet and took it himself. Scarlet Witch fended off the rest of the bots but was blindsided, too worried about Pietro and Clint to remember the bomb. It was set off by one of the last bots. Wanda went to go find Ultron,and make him pay for using her and her brother and to ensure he would never do it to anyone else ever again. Tony and Thor destroyed the floating island of death, Vision swooped in to get Wanda. Pietro and Clint were on a rescue boat, lying down catching their breath.  
  
Clint lay on a row of seats on the boat while Pietro was sprawled on the floor beside him, still catching his breath. Clint looked at the kid who had saved his life and smirked, “Bet you didn't see that coming.”  
  
Pietro gave a breathless laugh and looked up at him, “No I didn’t. Not bad reflexes vor an old man.”  
  
Clint patted Pietro’s chest and laughed along with him, “Little bastard.”  
  
The two laughed until it was hard to breathe. When they were on the heli-carrier, Wanda and Pietro found each other immediately and hugged each other like their lives depended on it. Clint smiled at Wanda and she smiled back, running over to give him a hug. He stumbled back from the force but quickly regained his balance and hugged back. Pietro clapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.  
  
Clint pulled back from the hug and looked at the twins, “Well, where are you two gonna go now?”  
  
Wanda’s brow furrowed and Pietro looked back and forth between the two and crossed his arms. She looked at Clint with a mix of confusion and frustration. “You said if I vent out there and fought, I vas an Avenger. Both Pietro and I are Avengers now. Our place is here vith all of you.”  
  
She looked around at Cap, Tony, Nat, Fury, Thor, Rhodey and Maria expectantly.  
  
Vision floated down from nowhere and landed beside Wanda. “I Agree. The Maximoffs are efficient and powerful. They have already been trained and are more than worthy.”  
  
He quirked a non-existent eyebrow at Thor, who laughed his hearty laugh and the tension from before dissipated instantly, leaving the whole team to smile at the twins acceptingly with the exception of Fury, who just nodded firmly. The twins looked at each other, happier than they had ever been in their entire lives. They had a place in this world now, not just a mission, they had their lives back.  
  
Steve moved over to Clint and put a hand on his shoulder and said, “Weren’t you the one who said they needed to learn some manners? How to be kids?”  
  
Clint looked at Steve with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure how Steve had even heard his conversation with Laura but he assumed it had something to do with the super human serum running through his veins, giving him enhanced hearing.  
  
“Wha-” Clint pouted and looked at the twins.  
  
They were formally introducing themselves to Agent Hill and Fury. He wasn’t sure what to say. Laura was gonna have the baby soon and they already had the other little ones. He was still staring at them, those kids who got caught up in a war of their own and had it fueled by Ultron’s lies. These kids who didn’t have parents to guide them, just their hatred and need for revenge. But now they were smiling, among people like them with the volition to save the world and protect what they loved most, each other. There was that surge of paternal instinct he got whenever he saw one of his kids get hurt or cry when he looked at them. They were both more than capable of taking care of themselves and each other but he just couldn’t help it; he wanted to take care of them.  
  
He took a deep breath, looked at Steve, then back at the twins and started to walk towards them. He placed his hands on each of their backs, causing the two to look back at him.  
  
“Alright you two troublemakers, you are coming with me.”  
  
The two looked at Clint confused.  
  
“Vhat?” Pietro raised an eyebrow at the older man.  
  
But before Clint could answer, Tony interrupted, “Hey Barton, aren’t you forgetting something?”  
  
He crossed his arms and smirked. Both Clint and Pietro looked at Tony when Clint realized what he meant.  
  
“Oh shit…” Clint said as he walked toward the window of the heli-carrier.  
  
“Language, young man.” Maria said as the rest of them giggled.  
  
Clint pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial scowling at them. “Hi honey, I just wanted to call and ask you something. Now, I know we have the baby on the way but what would you say if we added two very heroic if not reckless twins who saved my life to the mix?”  
  
He smiled at the twins as he said this. The expressions on their faces changed from confusion to surprise then to utter happiness. They were going to have a family. Laura said something over the phone that made Clint’s grin widen, confirming that it was more than alright for them to come live with the couple.  
  
“Wait,” Tony’s voice cut through the look the three were sharing, “So not only does he have a secret family, he is adopting two enhanced humans? No one but me thinks that’s unfair?” Nat punched him in the arm while everyone just laughed.  
“I love you too L, see you soon.” The second Clint hung up the phone the twins ran up to him, beaming. “Are you really letting us live vith you?” Wanda asked, “Vee don’t vant to impose or…” “You two need a place to live, a good home. I’ve got that. We,” he gestured to the group, “are your new family, yes. But you need more than just us and the training. You’ll see what I mean once you get settled in.”


End file.
